Couples!
by Akemi-chan02
Summary: A bunch of cute lovable one-shots and short stories on some Shugo couples (please request couples)
1. Amu x Kukai

Shugo Chara Couples!

**This one-shot theme is: Pure Happiness ****(I guess) **

**My first one-shot yay! I hope you enjoy! **

Amu x Kukai 1: The "I am happy" gesture

Amu and Kukai were on a date they are very happy, Kukai was laughing and giggling while Amu was being her shy self not admitting she is happy. Anyone who seen the cheerful couple would have loved to be Amu having a handsome and cool looking boyfriend.

"Amu-chan here!" Shouted Kukai cheerfully giving her the cute berry hairclip. Amu sighed looking at her boyfriend smiling at her.

"I said I thought to was cute you didn't have to buy it for me," Amu said looking away from her boyfriend. Kukai cried a little thinking he done something wrong but Amu snatched the berry hair clip out of his hands and using the berry clip she clipped to the bangs.

"But I'll wear it."

Amu suddenly turned her head around and kissed Kukai on the cheek gently and softly.

_Chu_

"What I gave you a Chu so are you happy?" asked Amu blushing deep red.

Kukai blinked and blinked then said:

"What does Chu mean?"

_Silence..._

. . . . . . . . . .

"Ha...ha...ha-ha-ha!" laughed Amu having a major laughing fit.

Amu was gawking at Kukai a few minutes ago but the idiotic face of Kukai made her unable to keep her laugher in place.

"What does Chu mean?! And don't laugh at me Amu-chan!" pouted Kukai glaring playfully at Amu. Amu smiled and answered his question.

"It's the 'I am happy' gesture it also means kiss."

"Hm..."

Kukai then as suddenly as Amu kissed Amu on her puffy light pink cheeks.

Amu blushed deep red and before she could shout something at Kukai shouted out first.

"I am happy too!"

Amu smiled at kissed Kukai on the lips as softly and gently as before.

"Nah, I am happier."

* * *

AFTER STORY

"Amu-chan you are so sly!" shouted Ran hugging Amu's cheeks.

"That was one pervert like sentence..." said Su blushing.

"She is starting to act like Ikuto..." said Miki sweat dropping.

Amu started tearing up after hearing that.

"I DON'T WANNA BE LIKE IKUTO!"

"Who said you don't want to be like me?"

"Get out pervert cat I am starting to get impure because of you!" shouted Amu crying while kicking Ikuto out of her bedroom like a little cat who needed a punishment.

* * *

_**Well I hope you enjoyed that! I hope someone will request a cute couple, any couple even if it not from Shugo Chara! **_

_**Please request a couple (any couple at all)**_

_**And please review!**_

_**-From Akemi-chan02**_


	2. Yaya x Kairi

The bandage at ties us together

**First thank you cfmonkey15 for requesting this couple I hope you like this one-shot! Please review and request a couple! **

People say that their destined one is on the other side of the red string on your pinky. But _that _is what people say. The sting that ties my destined one and I is thing sting of bandage.

Kairi quietly walked out of the classroom only to be tackled by a small girl who beamed at him brightly.

"Kairi Yaya-chan is here!" she shouted cheerily hugging Kairi tightly. Kairi smiled a little but felt like he is a tree and his cute girlfriend a Koloa.

Yes, the girl Yaya is his one and only cheerful girlfriend.

"Kairi ne~"

"What?" asked Kairi smiling a little enjoying his girlfriend's fun and happy company.

"Yaya-chan tripped over again!"

Kairi sighed and looked down at her right foot seeing a bruise he wrapped it up.

"You trip over so much you think you are tripping down on propose," said Kairi standing up again looking at his girlfriend.

"But...the bandage it still the same ne?" asked Yaya smiling.

"Yes they are still the same."

"Yaya-chan knew it."

"Why?"

"But you use the same ones right?" asked Yaya

"You mean that day."

Yaya nodded. "Yep that day when we first met."

"_Are you hurt?" asked Kairi expressionlessly so expressionlessly you couldn't tell whether he was worried or not. _

"_Yaya-chan is okay," cried Yaya holding her left hand that had a cut on it. _

"_Here," Kairi said wrapping Yaya's cut with a bandage. _

"_Yaya-chan says thanks."_

"_Sure, goodbye Yaya-san."_

"And then Yaya-chan continued crying to you and Kairi had to bring bandages every day."

"You still remember after all those years?" asked Kairi grabbing his book off his desk.

Yaya nodded happily and said:

"You remembered too Kairi."

Kairi blushed and looked away.

"But you remembered too," Kairi said in defense now it was Yaya's turn to blush.

"Yeah..." said Yaya looking away from Kairi but too bad for her Kairi knew she was blushing. '

"Have you heard a red connects two people together," said one of their classmates.

"Yeah!"

Yaya looked worriedly at them, Kairi like reading her mind said the words that would cheer her up.

He tied their pinkies together with the bandage that Kairi used to wrap Yaya's cuts and bruises.

"Here, in my opinion I think the bandage is for us not a red sting."

Yaya smiled happily and said:

"I think so to."


	3. Rima x Nagihiko

Lovesickness

**thank to the 'guest' who asked me to write a Rima x Nagihiko one-shot! I hope you continue to review!**

Rima is a sickly girl and Nagihiko is her doctor.

Rima was reading her book silently listening to the soft music from her DVD player.

Rima smiled at the lyrics and calm piano. She hopped off her bed and walked towards a cute looking teddy bear with a white ribbon tied loosely around its neck. This teddy bear was given by someone very special to her, her first love. She grabbed the teddy bear and hugged it tightly in her small pale hands.

"Rima-chan!" shouted a manly yet girly voice. Rima quickly jumped onto her bed and opened her book again.

"Rima-chan!" he shouted again.

"Yes Nagihiko?" asked Rima glancing at the 17 year old boy whom she called Nagihiko.

The boy, Nagihiko looked quite handsome yet very beautiful. He had long, shiny purple with a kind smile. He was also thin and pale like a girl but has a lean and slender body.

"Rima-chan did you take your medicine?" asked Nagihiko sitting next to her.

"I...did...but...it was super bitter," said Rima slowly glancing at floor unhappily.

"I see," he said smiling while patting her head softly.

Rima out on a small smile and puffy cheeks blushing slightly makes her seeming completely adorable.

"Rima I have a doll too!"

"Really?" asked Rima.

Nagihiko took out a red rabbit doll about the same size of Rima's teddy bear.

"He-he let's play dolls!"

"You sound like a girl Nagihiko."

"Do I?"

Rima laughed as she put her teddy bear on her bed and making him look like its walking. Nagihiko copied her and said in a squeaky and high voice:

"Mr. Bear where are you going today?"

Rima giggled a little and answered "Hello Miss. Rabbit I am going to school! School is one boring place the teachers are just as boring!"

Nagihiko made Miss Rabbit shook her head and Nagihiko said again but in a deep and low voice "School is good, you shall learn to things every day."

"No way!"

The two kept playing like this Rima laughed and giggled while Nagihiko had his kind smile while laughing with her.

"Ne have you got your kiss?" said Rima talking to rabbit.

Nagihiko eyes widened but smiled. "No."

Rima smiled but blushed realizing how stupid her question was making her punch the pillow next to her.

Nagihiko as sneakily as possible glanced at Rima's blushing face changing into a smile changed into a confused one then blushed again. He stopped making his rabbit walk and bounce about making Rima look at him.

Nagihiko smiled gently and put his rabbit's lips onto Rima's pinks lips making her blush.

"You are still too young Rima this will be enough for now," said Nagihiko taking his rabbit back while poking her lips playfully.

"Yeah but will you give me my first kiss?" Rima asked blushing deeply looking away.

"N-not that I wanted it!" she added turning her head away from him.

Nagihiko smiled and started whispering in her ear "Het you said I can heal any sickness right?"

Rima nodded slowly her brain seeming only to react slower only feeling Nagihiko breathe on her ear.

"But there is one sickness I can't heal."

"What is it?!" asked Rima excitedly and curiously looking at him forgetting his breathe on her ear.

"It's love sickness."

"Love sickness?"

Rima had a blank expression but then blushed when she understood that he meant.

"I catch love sickness."

"Really? Because..."

"I think we both caught love sickness."

"Mine is on high levels," Nagihiko added making Rima blush.

"Yea...maybe I caught it to."


End file.
